Five Yen Stories
by Starrymangos
Summary: A collection of Yatori one-shots that are sure to make you laugh, cry, and everything in between.
1. Hiyori's Revenge

_Hello everyone! I post these on Tumblr but I really like getting feedback so I am going to post them here too! Hope you enjoy my stories and a review would be much appreciated._

* * *

"Yato it is more than freezing, you sure we can't stay at Hiyori's tonight?" Yukine was visibly shaking as he attempted to lie down.

"Yukine, we have done just fine this far! She will take us to be weak men if we can't stand a little cold!" Yato was persistent but also had reason. She still had to be mad at him after "kissing" Bishamon.

"Cya," Yukine peaced out and was already far in the distance by the time Yato had finished his sentence.

"Wait for me you little brat!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Do you think she's up?" Yukine had knocked on the door but it struck him that it was most likely late and Hiyori may be asleep.

"It's a Saturday, it would be sad if Hiyori wasn't still up. She isn't a partier but geez can you get more dull than…." He noticed the door had opened too late to take back his words. There stood an irritated Hiyori.

"You were saying?" She said as Yukine cowered beside her.

"Ooh, warm house, very nice," Yato walked right past her to the kitchen.

She sighed then refocused her attention, "Yukine, why are you two here?"

"It was cold, really cold. I have stayed here before so I was wondering if we could set up base in your house for the night?" Yukine pleaded while Yato scarfed down food.

"Mhm, sure. Do you want me to get your regular pajamas?" Hiyori had already started up the stairs to retrieve them.

"Yeah, thanks," Yukine casually answered.

"You have pajamas here?!" Yato was flabbergasted.

"It's not a big deal, it is her brother's old pair," Yukine shrugged and walked over to the couch.

Yato grumbled for a bit but also noted how empty the house was. It was giant, yet no one else seemed to be there that night.

Hiyori came back down the stairs with not one, but two sets of Pjs. She walked over to Yukine and set one pair down then placed the other on the counter for Yato.

"I know you don't really change out of your clothes Yato, but I figured I could wash them while you were here," Hiyori was thoughtful even when she didn't realize it.

"Hiyori, are you here all alone?" Yato asked now propped up against a wall.

"Tonight I was supposed to be, it happens from time to time. I guess I don't think about it much anymore," she started to load the washing machine with detergent.

"Now hurry up so I can get this done before morning," she told the two as they moved into a room to change.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yato grabbed the pile of clothing and set it in the washer. He started the load and turned around to face Hiyori who was walking down the stairs in her night clothes.

A quick second of admiration for how adorable she was then a world of pain. He wasn't the only one taking in her looks.

"Ow! Yukine! What the hell?!" Yato rubbed the back of his neck.

"How can you even blame me for that one?! You are also at fault!" Yukine rebutted.

Hiyori stood there, confused as the two squabbled. She was honestly tired and ready for rest.

"I am heading to my room, you two know where to go," she yawned and trudged up the stairs only to collapse at the top.

"No! Dangit!" The sound of anger had only made it to Yukine's ears.

"Hiyori, what's wron-" he realized the girl who was still upright also had a cat tail.

Hiyori sighed, "I was ready for bed and everything… Oh well. Yukine, could you carry my body to bed?"

Yukine nodded and carried the unconscious girl to her room then covered her up.

"You're the best Yukine," she said with a laugh about her situation, she was going to be awake for a while whether she liked it or not.

She headed to her kitchen and pulled out some cookies as well as warmed up milk. This would keep her entertained for a bit.

She figured she could get some homework done in her room while she waited for the return to her body. Hiyori gave Yukine a cookie and told him that she would be in her room if he needed anything.

"Okay, I will. Have you seen Yato at all?" He asked.

"Not recently, I am sure he went out to get something. I doubt he would just leave," she said as she walked into her room.

What she found lying on her bed was more or less expected. Yato had sprawled across the mattress even with her body being on it.

The plate was unexpectedly noisy as she set it down and it made Yato stir. She hid at the foot of the bed to avoid his sleepy eyes.

"I see you," Yato said lazily. Her tail stuck out above the covers.

"I… Uh was just trying to… Wait! This is my room and my bed! I don't need to explain myself!" She huffed and stood up.

"Quiet down Hiyori, some of us are trying to get some sleep," Yato turned over and buried his head in her pillow.

"Oh no, you aren't going to sleep until I am able to re-enter my body," Hiyori pulled Yato up by his collar.

"Besides, why didn't you sleep in Yukine's bed?" A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. A boy, no a god, was sleeping in her bed.

"It was warm," It was Yato's turn to blush. This was the least painful lie to tell because in reality, he didn't know that Hiyori wasn't in her body.

"The worst part is, I am actually sleepy," Hiyori sat down with a sigh.

"Hi-Hiyori?" Yato had something on his mind ever since he had asked earlier.

"Yes, Yato?"

"Do you like being alone?" Yato was fiddling with the covers, it wasn't in his character to ask these types of questions.

"Not really, but I am used to it, you know?" She shrugged and picked up one of her pillows then set it on her lap.

"I do know…" Yato quietly remarked.

"What?" Hiyori was oblivious.

"I said you're a loser," he laughed at her as she scrunched up her face.

"At least a loser like me knows how to fight back!" Hiyori smacked Yato's face with her pillow.

"It's on!" Yato picked up a pillow as well and deflected her oncoming attacks.

The two ran around the room, Hiyori being chased by Yato for the most part. Especially for being a girl, she knew how to fight as Yato had yet to land one hit on her.

Finally Yato practically tackled her to the floor. She struggled but couldn't for the life of her remember any wrestling moves to wiggle her way out of the situation. Hiyori was completely pinned to the floor beneath his arms.

"You ain't gettin' away from me girl, so don't even try," both of the teens blushed, realizing the implications.

"Ha, and you are afraid of me forgetting you. I don't think I could if I wanted to at this point," she giggled to herself.

"It's a legitimate worry!" He tried to defend himself, "A god can't cease to have supporters!"

"I mean I'm not the only one, you have ones from small requests," Hiyori had raised an eyebrow, she was skeptical.

Yato leaned in to her ear, "But you are different, stupid."

Hiyori's heart was beating at a rapid pace. The room had suddenly become emptier as she realized how it was just her and Yato. He filled her mind, he made her life more exciting. Most of all, he made her less alone as she had done the same for him.

He came closer to her reddened face, and met his lips with her… Pillow. Hiyori had pulled her pillow over her lips to intercept the kiss.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yato practically had steam coming out of his ears due to the heat being generated by his face.

"Sorry, I just decided to pull a Bishamon," she laughed under his grasp. She didn't mind him kissing her, in fact she regretted stopping him in a sense but revenge was too sweet for her to pass up.

"That's it!" Yato got off of her then scooped her up bridal style. He laughed maniacally until he dumped her back into her body.

"You aren't going to forget me, if it has to be by force then so be it," Yato jumped into bed and hugged her tight to his body.

Hiyori wasn't about to resist, maybe it was the warmth or his scent but she was cozy and comfortable within his grip. She quickly fell asleep as did he.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yukine had plugged in a nightlight in Hiyori's brother's room. "I could've seen this coming," Yukine mused as he turned off the main light and tucked himself in.

"I'll give him hell tomorrow," Yukine giggled himself to sleep.


	2. Yato: The Nurse God

The smell of cherry cough syrup and rain filled Hiyori's room. Tissues piled up like mountains in a trashcan next to her bed. She figured the drumming of rain would lull her to sleep but instead increased her headache.

As she was home alone, it startled her to hear a few pots and pans clatter in the kitchen. She was weighing the probability of landing a solid punch in her current condition when Yukine and Yato entered her room.

"Hiyori!" Yato said and quickly hushed himself as her realized how sick she was. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked,eyes darting to the pile of tissues.

"I am fine!" She said in her chipper tone that was now clouded with clogged sinuses. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a mess."

"Oh we know," Yukine picked up a blanket that had slipped off her bed and placed it back on her.

"What do ya mean you 'know'?"

"Haha… Funny story, Yato and I checked in on you earlier. You were asleep so we figured we would come back later to you know, help you for once," Yukine smiled shyly. He was proud to be doing good like Hiyori had done for them.

"Really? Well thanks, I guess!" She tried to lift herself up to a sitting position when Yato gently tipped her back using only his finger on her forehead.

He now pointed at her saying, "Hiyori, you need rest. I, as a god, command you to get better. We have everything taken care of so there is no reason to worry."

"Haha," she hoarsely laughed. "My fate is in your hands," she knew that what he said couldn't be further from the truth but decided to humor him.

The two walked out her door, only Yukine taking the time to look back at Hiyori. "I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, no promises though," he told her.

Hiyori put a finger to her lips and winked. Yukine laughed and walked out of her room.

Everyday was an interesting day with Yukine and Yato, even if she hadn't meant it to be one. Getting sick, something that usually meant close to nothing, now harbored an adventure. She didn't hate it, she would've cut her ties long ago if it was even a remote discomfort.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fire alarm going off. "It's fine Hiyori! Don't worry, it's under control!" Yato yelled up to her. Hiyori sighed and sank back into her pillows until the beeping stopped.

Yato then barged in with a bowl of soup, not just any bowl, a mixing bowl. "Yato, the soup god, has arrived!" Hiyori looked at the bowl with worry as he placed it on her lap.

"Sorry, it isn't very warm. We didn't want to take another chance with that damn fire alarm," he shrugged with a smile.

Hiyori figured it would be fine no matter the form it came in. She was about to try it when Yukine ran in with a soup bowl.

"You didn't give her a real bowl you idio-" he ran into the bed as he was running to her side.

The mixing bowl tipped over and completely soaked Hiyori's bed sheets. Hiyori wasn't quick enough to realize this and it began to seep into her clothes.

"HIYORI, I'M SO SORRY!" Yukine said as he quickly tried to clean up the mess. The sheets would have to be washed, same went for her clothes.

"It's fine, I will just take a shower and change clothes," she got out of her bed and walked over to get a towel.

"We can wash these, leave it to us!" Yato began to take off all the covers and ball them up.

"Perfect, thanks," she walked into her bathroom and ran the water.

After the two left with her sheets, she removed her wet clothes and took a step into the pouring water. It felt good to have her sinuses cleared by the steam but it also left her nose susceptible to the strong scents that were her brother's body washes. It made her queasy. She hastily washed as to get back to bed as soon as possible.

Hiyori wrapped herself up in her towel then went through her drawer to find a clean pair of Pjs but could only find a loose tank top and night shorts. She figured there was no reason to resist and put them on.

"Gahh! Yukine!" Yato hollered from downstairs. Hiyori rubbed her head then trudged down the stairs.

What she saw from the corner of her eye was a cloud surrounding a small boy, upon closer inspection it was Yukine in the laundry room. He was being consumed by bubbles from the machine. Yato was trying to suffocate the bubbles with a towel but was clearly failing.

"Hiyori…" Yato uneasily smiled and rubbed his head. "How great that you are feeling well enough to get around- Yukine did it."

"I thought the plan was to both take the blame!"

She plodded forward, past the two boys and turned off the machine from the side. The bubbles stopped being produced and started to fizz off until the machine was normal again. She started it, this time scooping out the extra detergent.

"I have a plan, why don't you two watch TV while I sleep?" She didn't mean to sound annoyed but she was beyond tired at that point.

"Yes mam," Yukine wasn't even going to try to rebut. They had done enough to try and "help" her, but it was wasn't working out for anyone.

Yato sighed but didn't argue. He watched as Hiyori slowly climbed back up the stairs.

Yukine had sat on the couch and laid back. His logic was that Hiyori ordered them to do it so he was still helping in his own way.

After a few minutes of trying to watch a man surviving in the woods on TV, Yato got up began to walk to Hiyori's room. "I am gonna go make sure she is okay," he said to Yukine.

"I am pretty sure she is fine…" Yukine responded, but he knew it was pointless to argue. Yato had already made his way over to her.

He opened the door and peaked in the room. She was so bare: no sheets, Pjs that were really for the summer. He noticed that she was shaking.

"Tsk, tsk. You have the chills but refuse to find yourself a blanket?" He draped his jacket over her then left to find her a blanket himself.

Hiyori felt the weight on her shoulders and opened her eyes to realize the weight was Yato's jacket. She embraced the scent surrounding her; it was soft and comforting.

She was putting on the tracksuit top as Yato walked back in with blankets. He caught her mid zipping it up and cheekily grinned.

"Oh Hiyori, care to explain yourself?" Count on Yato to give her shit for accepting his offer.

"It was cold," she averted her gaze from his eyes then noticed something hit the ground.

"Yato, you're drooling," she pointed out.

Yato wiped his face off then rubbed his neck, "I uh.. was just thinking about food." It was a weak cover up for staring at her. He couldn't help himself when Hiyori wore his clothes.

He threw the blankets on top of her, "This should keep you from nearly dying."

Just then Hiyori began a fit of coughing. Yato rubbed her back and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"Thanks Yato," she said as she started to regain control of her breathing.

He flushed and sat down. "No problem, just get better or else…" He thought of a threat to light the mood, "I will get Kofuku to take care of you."

"Haha, I think I would be better off dead," she laid her head down on her pillow.

"Are you planning on staying in here with me?" She asked ask he sat there, intently looking around her room.

"I can leave if you don't want me," he began to pout like a puppy. Yato was the king of being dramatic.

"No, no, it's just not exactly fun to watch over a sick girl," she closed her droopy eyes and waited for a response.

"As a god, you have a lotta time on your hands," he learned back in the chair and propped his feet against her night table.

"I would imagine, what exactly have you done all these years?" Hiyori blinked her eyes open to ask him her question.

"Just tasks to keep people from forgetting me, it has been most fun recently," he explained.

"Oh, so I am just a fun task?" She asked with a yawn. She wasn't mad, just blunt due to her sleepy state.

"No way! You and Yukine have made me happier than I have ever been! Without you two, I doubt I'd have half the motivation I do now to be a great god. The only thing is, I not only want to repay you for saving me but I also want to make you happy… Because you are very special to me Hiyo-" he finally looked down at her face after avoiding her gaze. She was asleep.

His expression softened and he let out a laugh. "Heh, very special indeed," and with that he brushed her hair behind her ear and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	3. Only Human

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! It really inspires me to keep writing :) _

* * *

"You must be aware that she isn't going to be easy to give up," Tenjin stood next to the God of Calamity, stoic to the problem at hand.

Yato remained silent as he watched the wind blow the stray leaves across the cobblestone. He never particularly enjoyed Tenjin's presence. Getting a lecture on something he wasn't going to change was unnecessary.

"I am not the villain here, Yato," the older god shifted towards Yato.

"No, but you make it sound a lot easier than it is," Yato finally responded. "You have tons of supporters; there is and always will be security for you," it was rare to see him so serious.

"This isn't about having supporters, she is more than a supporter to you," Tenjin was wise emotionally as well as academically.

"Well, what do you think I should do? If I leave she'll find me, if I ignore her she'll be in danger, if I fix her… Well I can't because that would mean she'd forget us," Yato was correct in everything he was saying.

"Yato, you answered your own question," Tenjin kept looking at the road ahead of them, not focusing on the pain in Yato's voice.

"But… She can't. She promised," he took a step forward.

"I wish you luck on finding the path to happiness," being as wise as Tenjin also made him cynical. Nonetheless, he was trying to understand the pain of this young god.

"I will find a way to make it work, I swear upon it." With that, Yato walked away from the shrine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kofuku's house smelled of chicken broth and dumplings. Hiyori and Daikoku were cooking in the kitchen. Daikoku was wearing a large apron that looked a lot like a rag while Hiyori was the complete opposite in a frilly, clean apron. Daikoku had explained the frilly one was Kofuku's apron but she wasn't allowed to cook due to disasters in the kitchen. It explained the vast difference in the wear and tear on the aprons.

Yato stormed into the house and sat down next to Yukine.

"Welcome back Yato! Fun day at… Work?.." Hiyori noticed the god's mood. It wasn't uncommon for him to be pissed but to be silent and not start ranting was unusual.

Yato huffed and Yukine looked up from his book. "Man, what's up his butt?" He whispered.

Yato heard the sassy outburst yet didn't do anything about it. He felt hopeless; if another god couldn't help him then who could?

"Kofuku, can I go take a nap in your room?" Yato asked of her.

"Sure, Yatty!" She leaned over to Daikoku and Hiyori as he walked out and whispered, "Maybe he just needs a nap?"

"No way, I can tell he is really bothered by something or another," Yukine replied to the three.

"Not it!" Kofuku, Daikoku, and Yukine exclaimed.

"Wha-what?" Hiyori was thoroughly confused.

"Whenever Yatty is mad, someone has to go console him. You are going to have to do it this time," Kofuku explained.

"Sucks to be you," Daikoku laughed and pointed at Hiyori.

"Don't worry Hiyori, I know what'll cheer him right up," Kofuku whispered her plan into Hiyori's ear.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yato was sitting upright on a mat, staring at the moon out her window. He figured the moon was awfully lonely up in the sky.

Suddenly, he felt a warm breath inches from his ear. "You know, it isn't good to hide away when something is wrong," said Hiyori.

"H-H-Hiyori! What are you doing?!" He turned to face her with blood dripping out of his nose.

"Kofuku told me it would cheer you up if I did that!" She felt bad for having frightened him.

"She knows me too well.." He said offhandedly as he wiped away the blood.

"Yeah, but in all seriousness, what is your problem?" She asked and sat down next to him.

His gaze returned to the moon. It was dull compared to the color in her eyes but also safer to look at because it couldn't read his feelings.

"You like being with Yukine and I, right?" He asked her.

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Hiyori casually replied.

"And you promise to never forget-" he was cutoff by a grunt by the girl.

"Ugh! You ask this every other day, I swear! How do I prove to you that I really mean it? There is no chance in the world I would forget you, not even if I was told I had to," she rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

He slowly pulled the girl into his arms,"But there'll be a day when you can't remember even if you want to."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it," she said, her cheek pressed against his chest.

He felt something wet drop on his tracksuit. Yato lifted up Hiyori's face to meet his eyes. There were silent tears fighting their way down her cheek.

"Could I make a request?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out five yen.

"Find a way to let me be with you guys forever," she opened up his clammy palm and placed the coin upon it. She wrapped her hand around his as he drew in a shaky breath.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear," he said as he took her back into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, silent and unmoving. It was safe and comfortable for the both of them.

"Guys, dinner is ready," they hadn't noticed Yukine had entered the room.

"Oh um! Thanks!" Hiyori said jumping back from Yato's grasp and rubbing her neck.

Yukine left, grumbling about having to be the one to go get them. The two stood up and began to walk out of the room until Yato stopped and tugged on Hiyori's arm.

"You know Hiyori, you look great in that apron," he leaned into her neck. "But, you'd look better with it all off."

Her face filled with red as she registered what he had just said. Yato already took off for the kitchen. "You get back here you useless god!" She said chasing after him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kofuku, it worked like a charm," Yukine told her as the two played a game of chase around the house.

"Hiyori should be put in charge of consolation more often!" Kofuku giggled.


	4. Janitorial Duties

_Hello and thank you for your continuous support! I'm sorry, I can and will be more speedy with my updates but I just got Invisalign and have been in serious pain for the last few days. _

_To reply to one of the reviews: I can't do depressing Yatori fanfiction! The characters are hard to write as is (Yato and Hiyori are literally so wishy-washy in their feelings and reactions) and to stray that far from the source material and change the mood dramatically doesn't feel right to me. Seriously, if Noragami has a sad ending where Hiyori grows up and dies I will simply not accept it as cannon. _

_Enough about that junk though, thank you all for reviewing and reading! Writing wouldn't be half as wonderful if not for all the support and feedback!_

* * *

"Yato! What are you doing here?!"

Just minutes before, Hiyori had noticed a peculiar looking janitor sweeping outside of her classroom. He had a grey mustache that did not at all match his black hair. Noticing her staring at him, he winked his familiar blue eye. There was only one person that could be.

"Teacher, may I use the restroom?" Hiyori stood up and began walking out. The teacher could hardly reject at that point.

Hiyori slammed the door and pulled "the janitor" by the ear to the closest stairwell.

"I have a job here, Hiyori!" Yato smiled at her with a look of success that did not impress her.

"Uh-huh, sure. Now really, why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow at his act.

"I do! Look!" He flashed a badge issued from the school. "It is only for few days, but they need someone to fill in while the old janitor recovers from a nasty plunger accident."

"Then what's with the-" she began to ask and he cut her off.

"Mustache? It is so no one mistakes me for a student. I wouldn't want any of you pesky girls hitting on a janitor god of my stature," he pictured himself mounted atop a gold trashcan only to be knocked off when Hiyori physically kicked him over.

"If anything bad happens today, well, let's just say I have a few wrestling moves I wanna try out," Hiyori's eyes sparkled with evil.

"Yes mam! Don't mind me, I'm just a regular janitor!" He said nervously mopping away from her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"And that concludes history for today, I will see you all after gym," the teacher had hardly finished his sentence before the kids charged out the door.

"I dunno about you Hiyori, but I am pumped for soccer!" Her friend said as she mimed kicking a soccer ball.

"Haha, I guess it'll be fun if we are on the same team," Hiyori couldn't help but wonder what Yato was up to.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Line up! Tomoya and Kenzo, you're captains today. Take your pick," the coach hollered at the two boys.

Ever since Yato's stunt on the first day of highschool, Hiyori was always the first to be picked. Even without Yato possessing her, she could hold her own. That is, until she saw a pack of girls surrounding the infamous janitor.

"Hiyori, you okay?" Called one of her teammates from across the field.

"Yeah! I'm fine," she ran over to the ball and kicked it as hard as she could towards the goal. Though some may say peace over war, violence vented Hiyori's feelings like no other.

The goal was made and her team was dominating until someone punted the ball a bit too high.

"Watch out!" Hiyori yelled at her fellow teammate as the ball approached him, but it was too late.

She tackled him to the ground as to protect him from the ball yet received a hard hit on her arm and twisted her ankle in her attempt to save the boy.

"Oh my gosh! Hiyori, are you okay?" The boy who had been saved by her asked.

"Move," Yato scooped up the girl from the forming crowd and rushed her to the nurse's office.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It's not that big of a deal," Hiyori huffed as he set her down on the bed in the nurse's office.

"Would ya quit bein so proud? Now, where is the nurse?" He looked around the corner then noticed a note on her desk.

'Out for a meeting! First aid kit is in the first drawer if needed.'

"I'll just patch you up myself," Yato said as he opened the kit up.

He reached in and picked up a roll of compression wrap then walked over to the fridge and found two ice packs. He then walked over to Hiyori and sat at the end of the bed. He began to wrap her ankle as she sat there with crossed arms, him being focused on her aching joints.

"You look stupid with a mustache," she finally spat out.

"I know, it didn't even work," he laughed as he pulled it off then rubbed at his lip.

"Leg is good, now lemme see your arm," he scooted closer to her and she responded by shielding herself away.

"It's fine," she responded coldly.

"Eyyyy, Hiyori you're acting weird," Yato accused her.

"I haven't the slightest in what you are talking about," she shot back at him.

"Uh-huh, you are! Come on, what's wrong?" He was thoroughly confused as to what her issue was.

"I am completely fine!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

They sat there for a bit as he tightened the bandage on her leg, until the silence between them was unbearable.

"Say, Yato… Who were you with before Yukine and I?" She asked rubbing at her arm.

"Hiyori, it's not as if you don't already know. Kofuku, Diakoku, Tomone, Nora, Kazuma, a few other short-lived regalia. Those guys were the worst, I tell ya, one regalia didn't even last for a day! Complained about everything, ya know? First my outfits, then my hands-" he was interrupted by Hiyori.

"Sure, but what I mean is have you been with…" Hiyori tried to think of a way to phrase it. "Like, Kofuku has Diakoku. Have you had anything like that?" She grew redder with every word.

Yato looked at her very seriously for a moment then burst out in laughter. "That's what you were worried about? Hahaha!"

"I meant it!" She clenched her hands into fists. She was about ready to punch him for laughing at her.

"Oh well," Yato rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been here for a while now so of course I have met many people."

He put his hands next to her hips on the bed and pushed himself to his knees to face her. She was backed up against the wall, trying not to explode.

"Don't worry Hiyori, no silly girl from the past, present, or future compares to you," as he confessed, the door to the Nurse's office opened and two girls gaped at the scene.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Hiyori pushed Yato off the bed, but it was too late. The girls screamed and ran out of the room.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Yato said, stars swirling around his delusional head.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yato, whatever happened to that cleaning job at Hiyorin's high school?" Asked Kofuku as they were all lounging in her house.

"Oh that? I received a restraining order for harassing female students! It should be fine though, when they gave it to me they had already forgotten my name," he produced the slip and pointed to the issued to line where is simply said: Lecherous Janitor.


	5. Love Slug

_Thank you for reading! This story I stepped a little bit out of my usually strictly fluffy bounds while still keeping the regular hilarity! _

_Also I really appreciate the reviews, I read and enjoy every word of them. It's just really gratifying to know that someone else it out there reading what you worked really hard on, yeah? _

* * *

"Um, excuse me!" Hiyori picked up her bags as the train car came to a halt.

It was becoming dark outside, the kind of dark that phantoms thrived in. Hiyori didn't want to risk loosing her body late at night without Yato or Yukine by her side, so she was in a rush to get home. Unfortunately, she didn't account for the phantoms that didn't need for her to be asleep in order to possess her normal body.

An ugly slug phantom was perched atop the door of the train. Hiyori knew about this particular type of phantom due to Tenjin's warning a day prior. Apparently, the god of love had been out of whack and brought upon a horde of the slugs spawning. It was unusual because Kofuku was regularly the culprit of phantoms accidentally being released, so it was big news when someone else made the same mistake.

Hiyori avoided the phantom and made her way out of the other door only to be greeted by another on a nearby bench. She sped up her walking but noticed more and more of the slugs popping up around her. Eventually, one slug hopped down from a tree and onto her shoulder without her noticing.

A feeling of desire began to burn within her. She remembered the other part of what Tenjin had said about these slugs: they thrived on passion. Not the worst phantom to be possessed by, but the body also gave away to the more emotional and physical side of things.

It snuck under her sweater as she finished walking home. The slug took over more of her body with every step until it spotted its target inside her house.

"Bingo," said Hiyori who was now under full control of the phantom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hiyori! Welcome back!" Yato said as he was stuffing his face.

"Sorry Hiyori! I had to use a calculator for this one problem and Yato insisted that I come here to get it done even though I could've come tomorrow," Yukine nervously explained their presence.

"It's no problem, really! Yato, do you think you could come help me with something in my room?" She asked sweetly, dropping her bags.

Yato blushed ever so slightly at the implications, "Yeah, sure!" He followed her up the stairs into her room.

"Something seems off about Hiyori," Yukine remarked but was too focused on finishing his homework to truly care.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So whadda ya need help with?" Yato asked, curious of her intentions.

"My back hurts, could you massage it?" She asked, not in the least bit shy.

"I-I can do that," he said as they sat down on her bed.

He began to work away at her back, pressing hard until she released a whimper. He turned as red as a fire truck and nearly fell off the bed.

Luckily, Hiyori's hand caught his cheek and stabilized him, "Why did you stop?"

He couldn't believe it, it wasn't Izanami, it was Hiyori in the flesh and she was fondling his cheek. Or was it? Yato noticed the slug hiding under her sweater.

"Uh, Hiyori what is that slug doing?" He pointed at it sheepishly. Yato faintly remembered something that Tenjin had told them about phantom slugs.

"Oh, it's nothing," she used her hand against his chest to push him back against the mattress.

"Hiyori, ya-you aren't being yourself," he said as she straddled his waist.

"Hush you," she replied, turning off the light on her bedside table and pulling off his bandana.

Hiyori traced his neck with her fingers and then began planting kisses along his collarbone. His breath hitched and he grew stiff under her. It wasn't right of him to let her do this; let the slug do this, but he was too hypnotized by her actions to do anything.

Finally when she began sucking at his neck, he called for Yukine, figuring that it was better to stop Hiyori and risk the embarrassment.

"What Yato?" He turned on the lights to find the two teens in a intimate position. "Aw man! I don't wanna see this!"

Yato hesitantly pushed her off of him and pinned her to the bed. "Yukine, she's possessed by the love god's slug, all we have to do is find it and squash it," He struggled to explain.

"No! Please don't!" She looked at him squarely in the eyes and begged, "Take me, Yato."

"That's it! You're done slug!"

Yukine began to help hold her down but the phantom crawled up Hiyori's sleeve in an attempt to escape. The slug crawled onto Yukine and up into his hair.

"Yoouuu-whoooo, Yato, I know you want me!" Yukine suddenly turned to Yato and batted his eyelashes at the god.

Yato tackled Yukine to the ground and began to sift though his hair.

"I didn't know you liked it so rough," Yukine said in a feminine voice.

"Found it!" He pinched the slug between his two fingers.

The commotion had died down as well as any distraction from what had just happened.

"Ew! That slug must've been desperate!" Yukine slipped out of Yato's grasp.

Hiyori sat on the bed, zoned out in disbelief. The worst part of the whole ordeal was she could remember everything clearly.

"Hiyori, you should probably get to bed," Yato said while signaling for Yukine to get up.

"Yeah, you have school tomorrow don't you? Goodnight Hiyori," Yukine left the room first. He figured that those two needed a moment to work out what had just transpired.

"Did… Did I do that to you?" She pointed to the bruise on his neck.

"Haha, yeah, I guess you did. It isn't a problem; I can just cover it up," he tried to make her feel less awful about her possession.

"I am sorry!" Hiyori said, bowing her head to apologize as well as blush without it being as noticeable.

"It's fine," Yato leaned down to her level. "Just next time you do stuff like that, you better mean it."


	6. The Fool's Follower

_Hey, I have a confession: I haven't been messaging my reviewers. I know! I'm a bad person! I have time to do it, it is just really awkward for me because I feel like I don't sound genuine enough! And whenever someone thanks me for reviewing their's it just feels weird. Maybe I need to get over it, but I really appreciate it and have serious respect for all my reviewers! Your reactions definitely have an impact on my writings. Thank you!_

_Also, this chapter has a little lover's quarrel. Life isn't always happy, happy, cool, cool with Yato around._

* * *

"Me? Apologize? No way!" Hiyori was being unusually stubborn over this topic.

"It wasn't like he was trying to be mean to you," Kofuku said softly.

"Yeah, well now everything is messed up. I can't even look Touka in the eye," Hiyori sighed and slumped into the pillows behind her.

"What exactly did Yato do?" Asked Yukine.

"Well, let's get this straight first," Hiyori said rubbing her temples. "Touka was my partner for a class project, that is all."

"Then why did Yato-" Yukine was cut off by Hiyori's tragic tale.

"We were in my living room; working on cutting and gluing pictures onto our poster when along comes Yato: the idiot god. He gave me a weird look then sat down next to Touka and kept examining him. Yato then got up and asked me if he was my 'boyfriend'. I couldn't exactly respond without Touka thinking I was crazy so I just continued working. That's when Yato started acting weird. He began texting my classmate. I guess he got his number from a prior job or something because Touka's phone began blowing up with stuff like 'Hiyori's taken' and 'You aren't worthy'. Touka asked if I knew about this and even though I told him I didn't he was getting really flustered. The icing on the cake was this one text…"

Hiyori turned terribly red but continued as all eyes were on her.

"H-he said 'You aren't man enough for Hiyori' a-a-and then Touka said 'it looks like you need to sort out some stuff with your boyfriend' so he left! Well, I was of course mad so I may have said somethings that may or may not have made Yato upset," Hiyori shifted uncomfortably.

"Spit it out!" Daikoku said, only to be punched by Yukine.

"I told him that I wished I didn't even know him," she hung her head. It wasn't the first time she had said something brash in the heat of the moment.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Kofuku flinched as she heard the words come out of Hiyori's mouth.

"But, it's not like he didn't deserve it!" She squirmed in place.

"Hiyorin, Yato was just jealous but what you said meant a lot more than what he did to you," Kofuku said with a hint of dismay.

"I-I… Know," and with that she got up and went out the door to look for the sulking god.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Y-y-yato?" She called for the boy she found lounging up in a tree.

He humphed and continued ignoring her.

"Please, Yato," she begged.

Nothing.

"Look, I know you are mad so why don't cha come down and talk to me about it?" She was acting sassy to protect her own fading pride.

Yato sighed then hopped down from the tree," What do you want?"

"That's awfully cold," she said to the side.

"You would know," he fired back. It was a weird dynamic for them both to be mad at each other.

After a moment of silence, Hiyori let go of her own vanity. Yato never meant to hurt her as Kofuku had said: he was just jealous. Even though he always antagonized her life in high school, Yato also provided more joy and adventure than anyone had ever provided her. At the expense of loosing her project partner, she would forgive him.

"Yeah…" Hiyori sighed. "I guess I was being cold."

She stepped closer and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry Yato, I didn't mean it."

Yato started giggling feverishly.

"What the heck?!" Hiyori was astounded by his lack of grace.

"Hiyori is adorable when she is sorry," Yato quickly took pictures of her "guilty" face.

"You're so weird!" She said trying to cover her face up.

She pushed his arm with phone in hand down, "So you really aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not! Besides you were lying when you said you wished you didn't know me, " he said arrogantly.

A blush spread across her face, "Well so were you; you haven't even said sorry to me yet!"

"Lying about him not being good enough? Oh no way, that was total honesty! Sorry for the truth," He raised his hand as to swear upon it.

"You're such an idiot," she finally smiled at him.

"At least I am not worshiping an idiot," he teased.

The two playfully squabbled as they walked back to Kofuku's home.

Hiyori wondered when it had become so natural to become close to a fool such as Yato. Then she realized, such as many things in life, she didn't care as she was perfectly happy being the fool's follower.


	7. The Birthday Scarf

_Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I don't include a lot of intimacy in my fanfiction, so this should be a semi-sweet treat. It's just, honestly I cannot write about those two goofballs doing passionate stuff. They tend to ruin it for themselves. _

_Your reviews are priceless and the greatest gift I could ever receive ;) Even if it is criticism, I just like to know that people actually read what I write. It is kinda special, you know?_

* * *

"Would you cut it out Yato?! I am sure she will be fine with anything you get her!" Yukine was fed up with the god changing his mind every five seconds on what he was going to get Hiyori for her birthday.

In consequence to changing his mind every five seconds, he was surrounded by various arts and crafts. Glitter glue was all over his hands, paper scraps lay across the floor like confetti, and bows that were meant for boxes stuck to Yato's head.

"Here, look," Yukine fumbled around in the box of arts and crafts that Yato had found on the streets.

"Knitting: easy and quiet," Yukine pulled out a needle and yarn.

"What do I knit her?" Yato inquired in childlike tone.

"Let's think, what does Hiyori always wear around her neck?"

"Hmmmm… A scarf? Too bad I don't know how to knit!" Yato nearly tossed the supplies onto the ground when he noticed Yukine's death glare.

"Well you're gonna learn," he forced a book about knitting into Yato's lap.

"Yukineeee! I can't!" Yato began blubbering.

"I am going to go finish my homework and so help me if you haven't made a scarf by the time I am done," Yukine slammed the door on the way out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Thanks for coming!" Hiyori waved to her friends as they left her house. It wasn't a wild party but Hiyori was hyped-up nonetheless.

"Oh shoot!" Hiyori noticed she still had Kofuku's lanterns that she borrowed for her festivities.

"She probably needs these," she picked up the lanterns and walked over to Kofuku's house, if not just to drop in on them for the night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay everyone, now hide and be quiet!" Kofuku said as she turned off the lights.

"How do you even know she's com-" Yukine was interrupted by Kofuku's shushing.

"Hiyori always returns stuff the same day, trust me!" Kofuku whispered to a skeptical Yukine.

The door slid open on cue and Hiyori stood confused in the dark room. "Kofuku… I brought the lanterns.." She hesitantly said.

Kofuku jumped up and flipped on the lights, then everyone followed shortly after.

"Happy birthday Hiyori!" They all yelled as she smiled in disbelief.

"You guys did all of this for me?" She looked around the room in wonder, taking in all the decorations.

If there was one thing Kofuku knew how to do, it was throw a party. There were sparkles and balloons everywhere. It was perfect.

"We figured that because you've been the best Human we've ever met, that we should at least repay you by celebrating your birthday!" Kofuku exclaimed and hugged the girl.

"I've got some cake," Daikoku's mind was clearly on the food as he pulled it out of the fridge.

"Th-this is too nice," Hiyori marveled as she wiped the forming tears away from her eyes.

"This is no time to cry Hiyori! Wait until we get to the gifts!" Kofuku excitedly led her over to the pile of presents. Throughout the whole experience, Yato had remained quiet as he was quite nervous due to his plan.

"This one is from Kazuma," Kofuku handed her the gift. It was wrapped neatly and had an endearing card.

Inside of the box there was a cherry blossom bracelet. She ran her fingers over it and then put it on.

"Wow, wait to try hard Kazuma," Yukine rolled his eyes.

The next few presents included a college prep book from Tenjin, boxing gloves from Daikoku, a drawing with some candy from Yukine, and from Kofuku? Lace clad intimates.

"Kofuku, wh-what?" As soon as Hiyori began to pick them up she released them in shock.

"It would look so good on you Hiyori! You might not thank me now, but you will later," Kofuku winked at the girl who was the color of a cherry.

"What about your gift Yato?" Asked an irritated Yukine. He swore, there was a storm brewing if Yato didn't make his present.

"I have it, it just… Uh, isn't practical to give inside," Yato laughed uneasily. His hands were soaking at this point.

"Yeah, sure," Yukine said with a growl.

"Well anyways, let's eat cake!" Kofuku said as she lit the 16 candles on the lovely cake.

They all sang happy birthday and let Hiyori make her wish. 'I wish that my time with these people never has to end' she blew out the candles without hesitation.

"Soooo, whatcha wish for?" Yato asked excitedly.

"That's between me and the cake," Hiyori placed a finger over her lips and winked.

Diakoku cut the cake and handed it out. "Mmmm so good," Kofuku said while rubbing her stomach.

"Thank you all so much for this," Hiyori beamed at them and gathered up her gifts.

"No problem! I've never thrown a birthday party before so this was a fun first for me!" Kofuku hugged the girl on her way out.

"Wait, Hiyori, it's dark so I can walk you home," Yato said, messing with his fingers.

"Oh yeah, thanks Yato!" Hiyori said as they walked out the door.

"Hiyori is strong, why would sh-" Kofuku's hand covered Yukine's mouth.

"Let em' have their fun," she said sweetly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The two arrived at her doorstep after weird and interesting conversations while walking. It calmed Yato down enough to actually follow through with his plan.

Hiyori set down all her gifts to unlock her door as Yato produced a beautiful hand-knit scarf from inside his jacket.

Hiyori turned around and noticed what he was holding. "Did you make that for me?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I am a god after all," he rolled his eyes and laughed at himself. As she was about to pick it up, Yato wrapped it around her neck and used it to pull her close to his chest.

"Happy birthday, Hiyori," his leaned down and his lips met hers. At first she was surprised then allowed herself to sink into him. Her knees nearly gave out on her so Yato took a hold of her waist.

The two released their kiss, Yato's hands still on her waist. "Please tell me that my birthday won't be the only time you do that," she blushed as she looked up at him.

"Only if you promise to wear Kofuku's gift," Yato laughed as she pulled away and stomped inside her house.

"You are a perverted god!" She hollered at him and shut the door.

As soon as she had slammed the door on him, she fell against it; tracing her fingers against her lips. "Best birthday ever," she silently smiled to herself.


	8. Rags to Riches

_Hello, my lovely readers! I really like this chapter, maybe it's the concept that makes it so much fun to write?_

_I recently received an awesome prompt that I've been working on. I already had this story ready and because I've been pretty sick recently, I just went with what I already had. But don't worry, that fanfiction is in the works, so that'll be fun! Speaking of which, I do love prompts. If you have any ideas then feel free to shout em out. _

_And remember, writing a review is like giving five yen to Yato._

* * *

She more than regretted this. How did the god of calamity manage to predict the wrestling tournament outcome to a T?

"I… I don't understand… To know that Tajiri was going to lose against Funaki goes against the most basic knowledge of wrestling," she slumped onto the floor.

"A bet is a bet, Hiyori," he looked down at the depressed girl with a humble face.

"I know… M-m-master Yato," she looked up at him with obedient eyes.

"That was perfect! Say it again!" He commanded.

"No way," Hiyori got up and began to walk away.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are my servant today, so please do stick around," Yato waggled his finger at her.

"This is the worst…"

"I think you mean: what do you want me to do first?" Yato teased.

"Well, what do you want?" Hiyori hesitantly asked.

"Arrange my illustrations please, I am afraid that I am just so highly desired as an artist that I have no time to arrange them myself," he yawned and left Hiyori to unpack the boxes of drawing booklets herself.

"You're full of it," she began taking them out and organizing them by customer.

"Man… There are a lot of drawings for Kazuma in here," it was weird, but Hiyori wasn't about to judge as along as there were no drawings of-

"Hiyori the Pretty Kitty?… YATOOOOO!" She couldn't find the recipient's name on the cover.

Yato casually walked in. "Yes my humble servant?"

"Why is there a doujinshi about me?!" She could hardly contain herself; that's when the book flipped open to reveal some of its pages.

_'Meow, meow! Look at this puurrrfect view!'_

_'The mewn and stars are amewsing!'_

_'Oh pawdon me sir!'_

_'I'm sorry if I bumped into you, it's just beclaws I was looking at the sencational sky!'_

"This is TERRIBLE, Yato!" She tried ripping the pages in half when Yato snatched it from her.

"I don't think it's in your job description to tell me how well I write. Besides, this one is special," he hugged the illustration to his chest.

"Okay, fine, just know that I'm not taking care of that one," she piled up her finished stacks.

"After you are done with this then make me dinner," he commanded of her.

"But Daikoku is making dinner…" She said exhaustedly.

"Then we can go to your house and you can make me dinner," he mused.

"But!"

"Nope! I am your master today so you must do what I say, and if I want a meal made by Hiyori then I will get a meal made by Hiyori."

She grunted then began putting the organized booklets into boxes. When she was done, she went to get Yato.

"Let's go," she opened the door and began walking, very clearly pissed off.

"Ya know, Hiyori, if I were to give you are rating as a servant it would be… A 3/10," he lazily said, yet was trying to stir some fire underneath her.

She couldn't help but take the bait, "It's because you're impossible to do work for!"

"The best servant would be able to serve even the worst master," he teased.

"I am able!" She retorted.

"Then prove me wrong," he said to her as they arrived at her house.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hiyoriiii! Are you almost done?" There was an audible growl from Yato's stomach.

"Yes, I am," Hiyori walked out carrying a bowl steaming ramen.

Yato pretended not to notice her challenging grin as she placed the piping hot bowl in front of him. When she was done setting his place for dinner, she went to sit.

"Hiyori, a truly great servant would wait upon their master while they eat."

She cringed, "Of course."

She stood next to him as he slurped the noodles into his mouth. Sure she had to have manners, but did he have to have any?

"This isn't fun enough. Hiyori, feed this to me," he sat back in his chair.

"Yato…" She was trying to hold her temper back.

"I guess I was right about you being an awful servant," Yato sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Like hell you were!" She began stuffing the ramen into his mouth.

"Hihgyori, pbblease sghhhlowb dubown!" He struggled against her efforts.

As soon as the plate was clean, Hiyori wiped off Yato's face using a napkin then began washing the dishes.

"Let me out help you with those," Yato said guiltily.

"No, I lost the bet. I am going to see this through," she was stubborn, if he had to give her one thing.

As she was finishing her cleaning job, Yato was scourging through her vast movie collection.

"What are you doing, Yato?" She asked, drying her last plate.

"Looking for… Aha!" Yato found the movie he had hoped for.

"As my servant, I command you to watch this movie with me," he opened the DVD case with grandiose.

"But it's late.." She glanced wearily at her clock.

"You wont regret it!"

Sighing, she sat down on the couch as he started the movie.

It was a classic, something about Capypa and a princess. Hiyori had always watched it as a child so she was quite acquainted with the story.

The beautiful scenery in the movie began mixing with real images as her eyes drooped and she entered sleepy land. A familiar scent surrounded her and coaxed her into complete bliss.

"Ya know, I always used to wish I was the princess," Hiyori began mumbling to herself.

"A servant can't be a princess Hiyori," Yato barely let his eyes stray from the movie as he replied to her.

"I could be one.. I just-I havta.. Haveta marry a prince," she struggled to finish her lethargic sentences.

"And where do you think you're going to get one of those?"

"You tell me…" she barely whimpered out.

"It's highly improbable Hiyori. You don't live remotely near a castle nor do you know any princes in the area. You have a God though, but I hardly qualify as royalty yet. Maybe if you are willing to wait I could… We could… That is only if you wanted to get even a bit close to being a princess but," As he looked over to her after his tangent, Yato noticed the girl's swaying and near faint. Finally, after eyelids drooping to a point of no return, she fell into his lap.

At first he blushed then slowly rested his hand atop her head. "I'll make a princess outta you one day Hiyori."


	9. Wrestling Match

_Sorry for the hiatus! I don't really have a reason besides that I wasn't feeling like writing and I rather do this for fun over pushing myself and the stories becoming stale. That being said, this story reminds me of my first chapter in a good way :) _

_I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it! If you have a few extra seconds, please donate a review to this story. All proceeds go to Yato. Maybe._

* * *

"I challenge you to a wrestling match!" Yato declared, his finger pointing right in the girl's face.

"Yato, I'm doing homework," Hiyori replied indifferently.

"Hm… Fair point. How bout this: if you win, I will leave you alone," Yato challenged.

Hiyori turned from her desk to face him. This was as good as a deal she would ever get with him. Hiyori was sure she would win but just in case, "What if I lose?"

"Yukine and I get to sleep over!" He clapped his hands together.

"Deal," Hiyori stood up to face him. She was significantly smaller than him but it didn't seem to bother her as her confidence made up for it.

Yukine was lying on Hiyori's bed, lazily reading a book that Hiyori had given him a week earlier. "Yukine be our referee!" Yato pulled the book away from his shinki.

"Yato! You old bastard, give me my book back!" Yukine raged as the god flung the book across the room.

"Did ya hear what she said Yukine? We get to stay here for the night if I win, so a supportive shinki would be nice," Yato nodded to himself.

"Fine, just hurry up. No foul play, no fists, whoever is unable to move in the other's grasp for 5 seconds looses," Yukine said unenthusiastically. As much as he loved staying at Hiyori's he also hated Yato getting his way.

Yato went for the first move, trying to grab Hiyori and fling her over his shoulder but the attempt was in vain. Hiyori quickly crouched close to the floor and tripped Yato mid-charge.

Yukine couldn't help but become enthralled with the way they fought. Perhaps Yato was stronger psychically and more experienced but Hiyori's logic and self awareness when fighting made for a significant challenge to the god.

Yato was now on the floor, catching himself with his hands. Hiyori saw the opening and began tickling him.

"Hahaha! Hey, no fa-he-he-he-heir!" Yato struggled against her fingers; she nearly had him on his back.

"Tickling is fine, proceed!" Yukine ruled.

He had to think and fast. That's when his perverted brain saved the day; he had only seem the hem of it under her shirt but it was enough to know.

"Hih-ha-hiyori! You know what's really funny?" She stopped tickling him and nearly had him down when he began to talk to her.

"That I'm about to win," she snarkily replied.

"Nope! You're wearing the Capyper underwear that I got you," Yato exclaimed deviously. Yato used her flustered emotions to his advantage.

He flipped on top of her with ease, she struggled and tried pushing off his chest with her knees but he had become the wiser as he had seen this before.

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed semi-maliciously as she struggled underneath his grasp.

"1…." Yukine slowly began the countdown. He was going to give Hiyori a running chance.

"Come on Yukine, she's locked in. Ain't no gettin' outta this one," that's when Hiyori thrashed to the side and rolled out of his grasp. She was focused and had the eyes of vengeance.

"Listen, Yukine, is back to the ground the only type of hold you'll accept to win?" Yato asked off-handedly.

"I guess I'll accept anything as long as they can't move for 5 seconds," Yukine replied, hoping this rule would speed up the match.

Yato grabbed a blanket that was lying next to Yukine and threw it on Hiyori as she charged towards him. He then grabbed the bundle and constricted her movements.

"Yato! You can't just cover me up and hug me to death!" Hiyori said struggling to find the hem of the blanket. It was actually fairly funny to watch as Hiyori looked like a poorly constructed Halloween ghost trying to escape Yato.

"I can as long as I am winning!" He said, giggling at her efforts. She wasn't about to get out of the tangle and was loosing steam fast.

"1…2…3…4…5! Yato is the winner, now I'm going to bed. See you two weirdos later," Yukine trudged out of the room to the extra bedroom.

"But where am I going to sleep?" She questioned in a disheartened tone.

"Well," Yato did a belly flop onto her bed, effectively claiming it as his own. "There's always room in the victor's bed!"

"I'd rather go sleep on the couch, see ya," Hiyori grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed out when Yato grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! That'll be scary to sleep down there all alone! Up here the only thing that goes bump in the night is me," Yato tried to growl seductively only to get something caught in his throat.

Hiyori nearly rolled on the floor with laughter, "Hahaha!I don't know about the god of happiness, but keep that up and you'll be the god of comedy in no time!"

Yato was caught off guard by her comment but then began to laugh with her. Sure, things didn't go as he had always planned but he did always manage to make her laugh. For that moment she had to have been the happiest person in the world and it was all thanks to the scary, strong, loving, and adorkable god: Yato.


End file.
